


A New Addict

by flatlineforest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, M/M, Past Drug Use, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatlineforest/pseuds/flatlineforest
Summary: "There are black dots at the corners of his vision. He doesn’t notice them at first, his eyes on Genji’s face above him. He really wanted to take in the details, the wide smile his little brother’s face, the slight flush of his cheeks, but the black dots were becoming more numerous with each passing second. Perhaps the pressure on his neck had something to do with it, but Hanzo’s mind wasn’t quite able to process all of that. He could only take in so much and chose instead to focus on the length of his baby brother’s eyelashes. What a pretty man."Genji chokes Hanzo and rides his cock while he's so sensitive~





	A New Addict

There are black dots at the corners of his vision. He doesn’t notice them at first, his eyes on Genji’s face above him. He really wanted to take in the details, the wide smile his little brother’s face, the slight flush of his cheeks, but the black dots were becoming more numerous with each passing second. Perhaps the pressure on his neck had something to do with it, but Hanzo’s mind wasn’t quite able to process all of that. He could only take in so much and chose instead to focus on the length of his baby brother’s eyelashes. What a pretty boy. 

Hanzo didn’t quite register his body moving up against his will, struggling weakly against his brother’s strong hold as his brain continued to be deprived of oxygen. He wasn’t worried, exactly. He had wanted this, had shyly asked his brother to choke him until he saw stars, just like it had been described in all of those raunchy novels he had collected throughout his travels. He smiled to himself as a warm rush of pleasure washed over his mind and body. And well, while the black dots weren’t stars, they brought some quite amazing feelings too. He could distinctly feel every place where Genji was touching him- from his brother grinding his wet pussy against Hanzo’s cock to where his two hands were pressing dark bruises onto the skin on either side of his windpipe, it all was suddenly much more intense. He wished he could stay suspended like that forever, as his mind and body swelled with feeling. 

His vision was filled with the black dots now with only a couple of spots left where he could see Genji biting his lip above him, and he wondered what it would be like if it all went black for a little while - like sleeping but without the nightmares that tended to plague him. Before he had the time to contemplate that long - suddenly the pressure was alleviated from his throat and he was able to take his first deep breath in what felt like twenty minutes. White flooded his vision, unfortunately taking away his view of his baby brother. 

Not that he could complain - his giddiness before seemed like nothing compared to the rush of oxygen into his brain. It was dizzying and addictive - felt as incredible as an orgasm...No, better. Felt like doing a line of cocaine, not that Hanzo had ever done it more than once. Felt like that first minute where the drugs had reached his system and everything was suddenly  _ more. _ He could get addicted to this, easily, he realized as his vision came back to him. He vaguely registered the sound of his own gasping, more focused on the world moving both in slow motion and in hyper speed as Genji leaned up on his knees, lining Hanzo’s cock up  _ just so.  _ Hanzo felt like he moved in slow motion - by the time his hips got the message to push up, Genji had already begun to sink down. 

Their hips met with a wet slap that seemed to snap Hanzo out of his reverie - though he was no less sensitive and mildly delirious. He could suddenly hear Genji’s voice, low and rough as he fucked himself down onto Hanzo’s cock. “Look at you, my pretty anija~! So good underneath me,” Genji coo’d, his hands braced against Hanzo’s chest as he rode him. “I thought you were gonna cum for me! Just from my hands around your pretty neck, anij-chan! But it’s okay, I can make you cum just fine while you’re still being so sweet for me~!” 

Hanzo’s hands were limp at his sides for how, and the room was spinning. But then, there was Genji. Genji was always his constant, always there to take him to the brink of overwhelming and back again. He was overwhelmed with affection for his dominant, hips sloppily thrusting up in an attempt to please his everything - his baby brother, his only friend, his lover, his dominant. Maybe he hadn’t been seeing stars while he was getting choked, but he was certainly seeing hearts  _ now _ . He leaned up, his lips pursing and bidding for a kiss. 

Genji was quick to follow through on Hanzo’s silent request, hands moving to brace themselves on the pillows next to Hanzo’s head while pressing their lips together. The kiss was intoxicating for them both - frantic, messy smacks of their lips that had Hanzo hitting the edge quick. He breathed through his nose in sharp, shallow inhales but didn’t dare to break the kiss as his cock started to twitch inside his baby brother’s wet, silky cunt. Genji moaned into their kiss, stopping his messy thrusts in order to grind down hard and fast against his brother’s cock. 

Every sensation was amplified, and even just the rough scratching of Genji’s half grown bush was a pleasant stimulation against Hanzo’s body. He started to grind his hips up in a counter-rhythm, eyes glued to his brother’s face. Hanzo’s own orgasm felt like an afterthought - a handful of strong twitches within the tight squeeze of his brother’s decadent pussy and a sudden wetness dripping down to the base of his cock. He was much more concerned by his brother’s own orgasm - felt it in Genji’s pussy clenching up tight like a vice around his ultra sensitive cock and in the way Genji sat up and arched his back. The light behind Genji gave him a sudden aura - a halo of light around his head.

Hanzo wrapped his arms around Genji as the other collapsed into him, and his sense of sound finally started reading back true. He could hear Genji’s pleased sighs mixed with his own panting. Genji turned his head into Hanzo’s neck, peppering the bruise on that side with gentle kisses. 

“What a good boy, anija~! You did so good, ‘n even gave me a nice creamy load to work over,” Genji praised in a low voice. His hands rubbed against Hanzo’s built arms and he openly delighted in how Hanzo shivered beneath him. 

As Hanzo’s soft cock continued to twitch in Genji’s wet, sloppy cunt he could only wonder when they would be able to do that all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me at flatlineforest on tumblr! I take requests!


End file.
